To Dance With Fairies
by Lady Maeror
Summary: "Four royal siblings. Two worlds apart. One magical castle. The Kingdom of Magnolia awaits." AU. Multiple pairings and romantic conflicts. R&R but no flames. Rated T to be safe. Loosely based on the story of the Twelve Dancing Princesses.
1. The Portal Opens

**To Dance With Fairies**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my second Fairy Tail story, (the first also not having been finished yet.) So I hope it's okay and makes sense and all that. This is a definite AU, so no real spoilers going on. Some characters may be slightly OOC. There will be reasons for it though. The world setting is different. The main characters come from Edolas, but it's not the same Edolas in the series. It's similar but not quite. Just don't get hung up on geography because it isn't set in the normal universe. It is loosely based upon the 12 Dancing Princesses.

I just want to say straight off that yes I have thrown characters together in family units that are not actually related, but just go with it. Also this chapter is intentionally darker to set the tone for the world in which these characters come from, but it will be a much lighter fiction over all.

It is meant to be a romantic/friendship-esque/adventure story. There will be pairings all around, some obvious, some not and then a few that I'm on the fence about. (Like I'm not sure whether I prefer NaLu or GraLu yet.)

Reviews are always appreciated, as is constructive criticism, but flames will be deleted.

**Disclaimer:**I do not have any rights to Fairy Tail or claim any of the characters and write purely for my own enjoyment and earn no profit from this. Disclaimer for the whole story.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Portal Opens**

* * *

Wendy, the youngest princess in Edolas, laughed as she ran beneath the foliage of the trees. Her blue hair streamed out behind her, carried along by the endlessly blowing winds.

"Wendy, don't get too far ahead!" Carla, her magical flying cat exclaimed from high above.

"Where's the fun in that?" She called out in response, laughing once more as she heard Carla grumble about losing her amongst the trees.

There wasn't much left of Edolas that could sustain green growth like this forest. Much of the earth had turned grey and no longer supported life. Apart from the gardens in the Royal City, it was a struggle to live in this dying world.

Wendy rarely got the chance to escape the confines of the Royal City. Today she had snuck out with Carla's help to enjoy some fresh air away from the palace. The young sky-mage stopped to take a breath, letting her hands reach to the sky as she stretched luxuriously.

"Gotcha!"

Carla came crashing down, pushing them both to the ground without warning.

"Mhmpf," Wendy ground out as she hit the forest floor. She was uninjured though from the soft earth and began to laugh with Carla.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"I know you weren't." Carla remarked, brushing off dirt and leaves from her immaculate white fur.

Wendy giggled once more as she regained her footing. The young princess seemed surprised at where she had ended up. It was shadier here and felt more isolated than the rest of the forest had been.

"Carla, can you feel that?" She whispered.

Her companion nodded solemnly. "I feel great magic coming from over there." She pointed in the direction she detected the magic.

"Let's go and see." Wendy suddenly exclaimed, taking off without warning.

"Wendy, wait!"

Carla struggled to keep up as Wendy made her way through the undergrowth and seemed to disregard the foreboding feeling that started to intensify in the air as they moved on deeper into the darkness.

The young mage suddenly stopped, her eyes wide as she gazed at the giant moss rock found amongst the shadowed path of the forest. It was huge and reached up through the canopy of the leaves, allowing small shafts of light to fall through. But was most interesting was the human-sized haze of magic that floating in the centre of the rock.

"A portal?" Carla asked disbelievingly.

Despite their magic abilities, most of the country's magic and life had been degenerating over the last year. Every month Wendy felt her magical capacity dull. And yet here lay a dormant portal which must have a huge amount of magical energy to be maintained in two areas.

"This could lead anywhere." Wendy breathed, reaching a hand out.

"Wendy!" Carla leapt forward, grasping her friend's wrist and pulling it close to her. "Don't be reckless, please. Portals are dangerous." She insisted.

The young sky-mage shook her head as if she had been in a trance. Her expression softened when she looked upon her frightened friend.

"I'm sorry," she told her gently. "I've never seen magic like this before and it got the best of me."

"Let's go, it doesn't look active right now which is good. Who knows what could happen with it?" Carla meowed, pulling Wendy along with a gentle tug.

Wendy took one last look at the portal, her gaze curious, before she allowed herself to be directed back to the Royal City.

* * *

Things weren't any better than when she had left, Wendy knew from the moment she snuck back into her quarters.

There was a secret passageway on the second floor of the city that connected to some tunnels dug into the side of the mountain in which the city was created from. This allowed her to effectively sneak in and out at will. As far as she knew, none of the servants had discovered the passage. All of her siblings used that passage for their own needs, so they all worked to keep it hidden.

However her siblings were older than her, with demanding responsibilities. They rarely had the chance to use the tunnel. Whereas Wendy, who was not yet a teenager, was watched with less frequency and for the most part was disregarded by the staff.

Using such opportunities, she quite often let herself have a break from the city.

Her room was full of luxuries the common person couldn't dream of affording in Edolas, as befitted her title. Her cupboards were full of expensive dresses, gowns and shoes that were worth a fortune. Yet Wendy took no pride in the material possessions she had, as she wasn't blind and could see the torment and suffering the people of Edolas went through. It was only because of the strength of the Royal Army and the power the Nobles and the King had that she was still a Princess.

Life wasn't easy for one so privileged though. She had yet to fully experience it, but occasionally she was summoned to stand alongside her sisters and brother to represent the power of the monarchy in court.

A soft knock came to her door, causing Wendy to squeak in surprise and hurry to fix the state that her hair was in.

"Wendy?" A clear voice called through the door.

Wendy dropped her hairbrush at the sound, knowing immediately who it was. She raced to the door and swung it open, beaming at the sight of her eldest brother Jellal. "Brother! I haven't seen you in so long!" She exclaimed with great joy. He moved forward to allow her a hug, while she wrapped her much smaller frame around his stomach.

Jellal removed her carefully after a few moments, allowing his arms to hold her at a distance. "I'm sorry; I was investigating a rebellion in the South."

Wendy's expression turned sad as she lowered her gaze. "Another one?" She asked quietly.

Her elder brother nodded solemnly. "Yes, they're becoming more frequent." He saw no point in lying to his much younger sister because she was no longer ignorant like she had been a few years ago.

Back then, everything was much simpler. The world was in balance and the Royal City was the jewel of Edolas.

Then, an unknown evil came to the land and started to devour magic and life. The people of Edolas rose in rebellion and after a series of magical attacks; the King's remaining Consorts had died as well as most of his heirs. Jellal had shielded himself and Wendy as well as his two favourite sisters. He had no chance to save the others and still felt guilt at that day. Even still after all the chaos, King Faust reigned supreme and beat down the revolution. Jellal was not satisfied with his position as some sort of tyrant-prince, but saw no good coming from the defeat of his father just to regain his honour. He needed to discover the source of this corruption before he changed the politics in this world.

Jellal shook himself from his memories and thoughts and placed a hand reassuringly on his sister's head. "You've been summoned to Court to sit with us. Get ready please, don't keep Father waiting."

Wendy trembled in fear at the prospect of facing the Court. She wasn't able to put on a passive or neutral face like her siblings and struggled through some of the conversations or petitions brought before the King. But she merely replied with, "Yes brother," because she knew Jellal could not help her get out of it.

The blue-haired prince nodded in satisfaction before leaving to allow her the chance to get ready.

* * *

Wendy emerged from her rooms not long after, adorned in an expensive white and blue gown that showed off her eyes. Her hair was half-pinned up on her head, while the rest hang straight past her shoulders.

She glanced back into her room with a rueful expression. Carla waved from atop her bed and smiled encouragement. The feline wasn't allowed in the Court rooms and so she usually stayed in Wendy's quarters when her friend was gone.

Taking a steadying breath, Wendy made herself calm and then proceeded out the hall. One of the Royal Guard members assigned to her room subtly assigned himself to escort her down the hall.

Eventually, she arrived at the entrance to the throne room, where Court was typically held.

She entered silently and immediately made her way to where her sisters sat at the left-hand of the King's seats. To his right sat Jellal who showed no emotion or disinterest despite what was occurring before him. It seemed there were some nobles accused of withholding tax or commodities from the crown and were being held against their will for it. There was a lot of begging and shouting going on.

Wendy settled herself in her chair, glancing to the right when it became obvious that no one cared about the youngest princess. Her two sisters Lucy and Levy sat side-by-side, each wearing similar gowns to Wendy. She liked to think of them as twins, as they were the same age. However it was evident from Lucy's blonde hair that she had a different mother; as Jellal, Levy and Wendy all sported the same deep-blue hair from their mother. Despite the slight difference in parentage, the remaining royal siblings were very close. It probably helped that the constant threat of outside forces meant they never even considered inheritance. But Wendy believed that neither Lucy nor Levy were interested in taking Jellal's place at the side of the King. It wasn't a glorious position.

Levy who was closest to her, let her hand reach to the left and under the armrest of her chair to settle over Wendy's and give it a reassuring squeeze. The small act of comfort sustained the young sky-mage so that she could fake the uncaring attitude that was expected of her.

The afternoon dragged on as complaint after complaint came forth. It was all a farce really, as most of the people brought forward had been forced to their confessions and no peasant in their right mind approached the King to complain about the problems they had. It was all an act for the amusement of those in power.

At some point however, a young man made his way forward, bowing to King Faust before him. Wendy immediately felt herself become more aware as his magical talent radiated from him. She was sure the others in the Court noticed this as well, as muttering began in the rafters above the hallway.

She was curious as to what he wanted, especially with the smug expression he had. However her father strangely dismissed her and her siblings from the room. Disappointment surged through her as she was dragged along by Lucy's hand.

Jellal led the way with a stiffness in his shoulders as he walked.

"Why did he let us go? That was the most interesting person today." Wendy whined.

Her older brother turned to raise an eyebrow at her. "He was probably a hired assassin or something Wendy, bringing back something for a reward. Father doesn't want us meddling in his affairs." He explained.

Lucy let go of her hand and smiled at her youngest sister. "I'm sure we can find something interesting to do now we've been given the night off." She insisted.

Wendy brightened at that and grinned. "Well in that case, I wanted to show you guys something."

Levy had a finger to her chin as she contemplated the idea. "I suppose we can go somewhere."

Jellal frowned at the three. "If you're planning on leaving the city again tonight…"

Wendy gaped at him, completely caught off-guard by his correct prediction and his knowledge of her morning escape.

"Wendy!" Lucy chided. "It's not safe out there." Levy finished for her, both of them expressing concern.

The young sky-mage pouted at all three of them. She was in no mood for a lecture. "But I found a latent portal." She told them, hoping to invoke some interest.

They all indeed seemed curious at the prospect of such a magical wonder. Jellal even seemed to consider her idea.

"Where did you find this portal?" He asked her after some thought.

"In the forest to the north. I was playing with Carla and we found it. It didn't seem to be working but I didn't really try it out." She confessed.

Jellal nodded slightly as his mind worked to take in what she told him. "Alright," he decided at length. "After dinner, we'll go investigate it. I might not get another chance for a long time otherwise." He told them. In truth he wasn't too interested in helping with his sister's boredom and instead wanted to discover any uses he could gain from this so-called-portal.

Wendy grinned at him in response, hugging him quickly, before she dashed off to tell Carla.

The three siblings smiled at her retreating form, all a little envious at her enthusiasm.

* * *

It was much later that night, when she was still dressed for dinner, (which was even more formal than her dress for Court,) that Wendy made her way through the secret passages with Carla, emerging in the northern part of the forest.

It was much less inviting now that the dark had fallen on the forest and despite her interest in the portal, she wasn't prepared to look at it at night without her siblings. Levy and Lucy were strong mages as was Wendy, but Jellal rivalled them all.

"Wendy!"

The young princess turned at the sound, hearing the sound of her sister's voice. She and Carla walked forward timidly, both feeling a rush of relief when they saw Lucy and Levy walking side by side.

"You made it!" Wendy called out in excitement.

Levy brushed back her short blue hair and put a finger to her mouth. "Shh, remember. You don't want anyone to hear us." She reminded them both.

Lucy nodded and smiled happily.

They didn't need to wait long before Jellal appeared. He approached them with confidence, subtly taking in his surroundings as he made his way forward.

"Well then, let's find this portal shall we?" He asked them all, indicating with a hand that Wendy should lead the way.

The four siblings followed the path before them, with Carla's scent of smell guiding them along the way. They chatted companionably amongst themselves, unused to the sudden freedom they had. However the closer they got to the spot where Wendy swore the portal had been, they grew quieter as the dense forest became much more ominous at night. Each of them could all begin to feel the magical presence of it too as they drew nearer.

Soon enough, Wendy pointed with her finger at the slightly visibly haze of magic that was before them.

Jellal held out an arm to keep his sisters back as he moved forward to take a better look. "This portal is active, that's for sure." He told them after a few moments of observing it.

Wendy frowned and explained, "But I'm sure it wasn't working when we were here before."

The prince shrugged with his hands in the pocket of his coat. "Well it's working now."

"What do we do about it?" Lucy asked with uncertainty.

Jellal took the time to formulate an answer, knowing his response would cause objections from at least one of his sisters. "I want to check it out." He admitted aloud. His desire to seek an answer to the corruption in his world burned as he faced a possible solution. "If it's a portal to another area, it could be really useful."

Wendy crossed her arms stubbornly. "Well I want to come too."

"No," all her siblings replied without hesitation. She stared at them in disbelief.

"I need you two to look after Wendy please." Jellal asked both Lucy and Levy. They nodded in return. And without further discussion, Jellal thrust his hand through the portal, resisting the urge to stop himself as he essentially attempted to punch a rock. But as first expected, his hand fell through, almost as if it was within water. Suddenly his whole body felt the pull of the portal's other side and he obliged, stepping forward until he completely disappeared.

Wendy cried out in warning, but was immediately held back by Levy. Despite her short stature in comparison to Jellal, Levy was strong and locked her arms securely across her sister's chest. "Levy! Let me go!"

The bluenette stubbornly refused to give up, shaking her head sadly.

"Wendy, Jellal might not come back, what would we do if you disappeared as well?" Lucy asked her gently.

The young sky-mage struggled to no-avail. "Then why did you let him go?" She asked them both.

The two sisters swapped glances before answering. "Well, do you think we could if we wanted to?" Levy asked her.

Wendy paused in her struggle and then shook her head in confusion. "That may be so, but if he doesn't come back…What do you think will happen to us? Jellal is Father's heir; he thinks he's supporting him. We're just nuisances really."

Lucy knelt before her youngest sister and brushed a stray tear from Wendy's eyes. She was struck by how intuitive Wendy actually was for her age. She tilted her head up and met Levy's eyes. They both made their decision through silent communication.

Wendy felt the arms around her relax and she immediately pushed herself forward, jumping into the portal. Carla gave a shout of fright and followed her.

Lucy and Levy sighed in exasperation and then nodded at one another.

"It can't really be any worse than here." Levy voiced optimistically.

Lucy simply shrugged. "We can hope not."

And with that the two followed their reckless siblings through the portal, into the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: **Please note that the characters will not be so dark/gloomy from now onwards. It's a façade they need to maintain to survive in this world. Jellal right now is meant to be similar to his Edolas counterpart, but probably will change. Lucy and Levy will most definitely develop their own personalities and differences like in the actual series. I kind of like Wendy's rebellious attitude though so that may or may not change!

Please drop a review or a follow/fav if you enjoyed this, it will be an interesting project to work with so many different characters and pairings :)

- Mae.


	2. A World of Magic and Light

**Author's Note:**

I'm very glad at the interest my small and dark prologue caused. The chapters might be a bit short for now because otherwise they would be too long. It also makes it easier to write them!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**A World of Magic and Light**

* * *

Wendy materialised through the other side of the portal and she shuddered as the cool-night air hit her. She tried to shake of the weird-watery feeling that she had experienced but it seemed it wasn't something she could forget any time soon. The young princess glanced around and saw to her relief that Lucy and Levy both made their way through. Carla was safely beside her as well.

Lucy sighed in relief with a huge smile on her face, reaching forward to pull Wendy towards her in a reassuring hug.

Jellal stood not that far from them, his dark navy cape swirling around him as the wind picked up. He glanced back in their direction and merely raised an eyebrow. He did not seem surprised to see them. Wendy even cheekily poked her tongue out from the protective confines of Lucy's embrace.

Levy stepped forward and stretched her arms high above her. Her brown eyes shone with the reflection of the lights that dazzled before them. "Hey brother, where do you think we are?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Jellal turned back to follow her gaze, folding his arms before him.

They were standing on a small hilltop, surrounded by forest that overlooked a great expansive city. The night was filled with light from the stars that glittered above, and the lanterns and magical lights that glowed from below. House upon house lined up around the outskirts of the city, with much bigger buildings closer to the centre. And in the middle stood a huge castle with crystal-pillars that rose high in the sky.

"I do not know." He answered softly.

Lucy frowned for a moment, her brown eyes darkening. "You don't believe this is the same world as Edolas?"

"No." Jellal shook his head in response. "Look at the stars and the moon, they are in different spots. There aren't any other planets near that we can see like in our sky." Disappointment laced his words and he hung his head and let out a huge sigh. "I thought we would find this led to another part of our world, somewhere that hadn't been tainted."

Levy walked towards him and placed a hand gently upon his arm. "We might still be able to find something in this world." She told him reassuringly.

Wendy nodded from where she stood and removed herself from her sister's arms. "Well, we should at least have a look!"

Carla tugged on Wendy's sleave to grab her attention. When the young princess turned to her friend, the feline meowed, "I can scent someone's presence Wendy. They aren't here now, but someone has been."

Jellal's eyes narrowed at that and nodded slowly. "In that case we need to make sure this portal isn't being watched. We don't want any invaders in Edolas; it would be the death of us."

His sisters all nodded solemnly. They weren't sure they could win in a battle against such a prosperous realm such as this. And if they couldn't, they knew their father would be spiteful enough to destroy them all to prevent an enemy gaining anything. It would be the end of their world, and their lives.

With that said, the prince led the way, finding a path that curved away from the forest that surrounded the portal. The distance was not far, for as soon as they broke free from the cover of the trees, houses began to loom before them. Interestingly enough, there were no walls surrounding this city. Jellal thought it must indeed be free of conflict if they trusted outsiders enough not to invade.

"Hey, brother," Lucy called out, quickening her pace so that she matched his step for step. Levy and Wendy had fallen behind, their curiosity evident on their delighted faces as they made their way towards the centre of the city. "Can you feel it? Your magic?" She asked him, her brown eyes boring into his own.

Jellal nodded. "I feel whole again." He raised a hand to hold against his chest. "I feel rejuvenated. As if all the magic drained from me in Edolas has been restored."

Wendy and Levy overheard them and glanced at each other. Jellal grew quiet again, contemplating his own words. Perhaps Levy was right and they could find something here to help their world. Or it could be that something had happened to theirs instead of what they thought was a natural occurrence. It was strange that their magic was restored, which meant it was their world that was losing magic and not themselves.

"Isn't it strange that all these homes and shops are abandoned?" Carla asked as she walked beside Wendy.

"It is. And with all these lights, it's almost as bright as day. I wonder why?" Levy voiced aloud, rubbing her arms as the cool air picked up once more.

The siblings began to hear noise which turned out to be faint music coming from the centre of the city. Wendy brightened at the sound, her eyes glowing with pleasure. "Luce!" She exclaimed happily, using one of her pet-names for her siblings she used to use before the darkness had come to Edolas. "Its music, can you hear? And voices!"

Lucy smiled down at her youngest sister, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

There was still music in Edolas; but it was played in fear, sombrely, by terrified musicians who wondered whether they would get paid for their work. The common-folk no longer played for enjoyment, they had nothing to be happy about. But this was the sound of hundreds of people singing together because it was a joyful thing to do.

"I want to take a look." Levy told them with a shy smile. Wendy beamed at her in response.

Jellal couldn't help the smile that crept to his face from seeing the happiness in his sister's expressions. He knew once upon a time he had saved their lives, but until now they had not really been living.

"Let's go then!" Lucy grasped both her sister's hands and pulled them forward eagerly.

Just as Jellal reached out a hand to warn them not to run off, a small squadron of guards stepped out from around a street and stopped at the sight of them.

Lucy immediately halted and her sisters followed suit. Jellal stepped forward protectively to stand beside them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" One man asked, drawing his spear up to stand beside him. All the men and women were adorned in steel and iron armour, with a black and silver tattoo of a fairy attached to their shoulders.

"Fair goers are you?" One of the women asked.

"Wait, look at their clothes!" Another exclaimed and pointed. "They aren't commoners."

"You're right," said the first guard. "And they came from the northern forest near the industrial section."

Jellal felt his hands clench at his sides. At least these people spoke their language, he thought. And the populace were of the same species. He had no idea what he expected when he and his sisters had made their way through, but a similar, separate world was not one of them.

The first guard stepped forward aggressively, holding his weapon out before him. "You have strong magic too, all of you. What is your business here?" He demanded. "Are you Dark Mages?"

Lucy raised her hands nervously, an awkward smile on her face. "We're just visiting the celebration," she lied.

"This is more than suspicious; we should take them back to the Prince." One of the other guards whispered, loudly enough for Jellal to hear.

In response, Jellal placed himself between Lucy and the squadron. "We aren't going anywhere with you." He told them coldly, his hand outstretched in preparation.

The first guard who had spoken looked taken aback, but then he frowned and gave a command to his squad, who all turned their weapons towards the royal siblings. The blue-haired prince felt a growl rising in his throat and was ready to strike out, until a figure suddenly appeared upon a nearby roof. The two men glanced up in surprise as the shadow of the figure fell across them.

Jellal stepped back instinctively, his arms out to protect Wendy. Levy and Lucy stood by his left and right, both powerful mages in their own right, prepared to protect their youngest sibling.

"What in Mavis' name is going on here?" Called the stranger, who they could now see knelt on the roof.

"Really, I thought we would finally get a night off without conflict." Drawled a voice behind them.

Jellal turned in shock and swore quickly when he made out the form of two other mages behind Wendy. He could tell straight away that these three had immense magical power, on par with his own. He was mostly surprised that he hadn't sensed them.

The most recent speaker was a woman, adorned in silver armour with gold trimmings. It also had the same tattoo as the city guards across her right breast plate. Her long brown hair shone in the moonlight and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Unlike the squadron, she held no weapon and instead grasped a bottle of whiskey by her hip. "My, my, you are a strange bunch!" She called out loudly, and then laughed.

The man beside her was of the same height as Jellal, and had black-messy hair and cold-grey eyes. He only wore the plate leggings with the same colours as the woman beside him. "What's the problem here?" The man asked.

The one on the roof jumped down between Jellal and the squadron, landing squarely on his feet with barely a sound. He glanced up and grinned at Jellal, his black eyes gleaming. He had startling pink spiky hair and an easy-going expression. He wore the same armour as his companions except for the addition of a plain white scarf around his neck.

The leader of the group of city guards stood at attention nervously. "Lord Natsu, we encountered these strangers a few moments ago. We thought their appearance was fairly suspicious." The man spluttered out.

'Lord' Natsu tilted his head in question at the group before him. "What, so you interrogate a group of strangers like they're criminals?" He asked blankly.

The man being questioned swallowed loudly. "Well no, but you see they came from-"

"Ah, who cares!" The woman called out, obviously drunk. "They won't be a threat."

"Lady Cana…" One of the guards implored.

She ignored them and leant over her companion. "Say Gray, are you drinking tonight? Think you can match me?"

Gray gave her a curious glance and shrugged. "I don't think anyone can match you drink for drink." He replied modestly.

Natsu grinned at the two, as if he had completely forgotten the situation at hand.

"Sorry," Jellal interrupted almost hesitantly. "But who are you?"

The pink-haired mage turned his dark eyes onto the siblings before him. "We are the Knights of Fairy Tail. We protect The Fairy City during the festival and the Kingdom of Magnolia." He explained. "You obviously don't come from here."

"Ne, Natsu!" Came a voice seemingly out of nowhere. Suddenly a blue haired cat popped up from behind Natsu's back and rested himself squarely on the mage's shoulders. "They have a cat too!"

"I can see that Happy." Natsu replied, his gaze turning to Carla who seemed completely stunned by Happy's appearance. "I think they must be alright then." He exclaimed suddenly, grinning as he did.

"Aye!"

Lucy, Levy and Wendy all seemed completely at a loss in the situation, unsure of how serious these people actually were.

"Well, you're here for the Fairy Tail Grand Ball aren't you?" Gray asked them. "You're dressed for it."

"I… err-yes." Lucy stammered out in response.

"We were on our way to the castle until we were stopped." Levy took up her sister's example and explained to them.

"See!" Natsu called out, pointing at his subordinates. "I told you they were just visitors."

"Don't forget your masks." Cana drawled, practically hanging off Gray's shoulder at this point. "Despite your pretty outfits," she winked at Jellal as she said this, "the masks are a requirement for the first week. You can get them at stalls in the Centre Square. Just remember to return them or I'll have to come after you." She threatened jokingly.

"Ne, Natsu," voiced the cat called Happy. "You have to get back to the castle too, Titania is waiting."

The pink-haired knight froze at the sentence, as did Gray. Cana simply laughed. Jellal wondered who this mysterious Titania was who could make this seemingly-carefree mage so frightened.

"Right, well we'll see you there then." Natsu quickly told them with a wave, impatience now evident in his attitude. Before he left however, he turned to the squadron that waited at attention. "Good work!" He told them airily and then beckoned for his comrades to follow him. The city guards also seemed perplexed by the encounter, muttering about it as they left the royals in peace.

The four siblings stared after their retreating forms with a mixture of confusion and awe on their faces and they soon found themselves once again alone.

"It seems the masks are a good idea, they would also hide our faces." Lucy turned to her siblings with her hands on her hips. "Should we go there Jellal?" she asked.

The eldest sibling crossed his arms in thought. After a brief moment he turned to his sisters and saw their pleading expressions with hope in their eyes and felt himself caving. "Alright," he agreed at length.

Wendy and Levy cheered and high-fived each other excitedly. Lucy beamed at them both.

"To the Ball!" Wendy announced with a cheer.


	3. The Fairy City and Tenrou Castle

**Author's Note:**

This chapter ended up being longer than the amount of words so far, so I've split it. I'm editing the next one so it will be up later today.

Please read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**The Fairy City and Tenrou Castle**

* * *

The four royal siblings walked side-by-side towards the centre of the city, spurred on by the noises and music they heard as they drew closer. It became quickly evident that what they believed at first to be an abandoned city was actually a bustling festival set in the main square of the city. Before them stood the castle that they had seen from the portal, towering over everyone with glittering magical lights and crystal spires.

Before it were crowds of people dancing, drinking and enjoying themselves. They looked to be commonfolk from their dress. Stalls were set up around the square, some selling foods and beverages, while others had masks on display and treasures to give to sweethearts.

"Over there!" Lucy pointed to a grand stall set up near the base of the staircase leading to the castle. There was an older man with a kind face looking after it.

"Can we get a mask?" Wendy asked eagerly. Although she had been impulsive to come to this world and follow her brother, now that there were hordes of people around she was more subdued, alert to the fact that they could be discovered and get into real danger.

"We can try," Levy told her. "I just hope he'll accept something other than whatever currency they use here."

Lucy and Wendy both mouthed, 'oh,' as they realised that despite their status and clothing they had no money and were essentially poor for the moment.

Jellal took the initiative and wandered over to talk to the man.

"Hello there," the man called out as he approached with a friendly smile. "Here for the celebration are you?" He asked.

He bluenette prince nodded and indicated the masks on display. "Would you take other payment for those?"

The old man scratched his head and laughed. "You don't need to pay for these!" He glanced over at the princesses standing nearby. "Fancy clothes you're wearing, planning on getting inside Tenrou Castle are you?"

Jellal nodded and beckoned his sisters over. "We heard there would be a celebration from a nearby town and decided to see. We didn't really make any plans though," he lied with a smile.

"Ah, so you probably don't even know what this here festival is about!" The old man exclaimed. "Well then, let me tell you a little bit about it." He leant back and coughed roughly into his hand, before clearing his throat. "Fifty years ago this great country we're in called Fiore came under siege by the Dark Guilds." He sensed the confusion evident on the sibling's faces and decided to elaborate. "Dark Guilds are groups of Dark Mages who use their powers to subjugate others and cause chaos." He explained. Lucy and Levy nodded in understanding while Jellal frowned at this knowledge. The old man's expression became more serious as he went on to say, "The Dark Guilds were at the height of their power, and the Kingdom of Magnolia gathered its powerful mages and created the Guild known as Fairy Tail. The leader of this group was a young woman named Mavis and she fought with her comrades to counter the darkness that threatened our country. When the Dark Guilds united and came together to fight Fairy Tail, Mavis sacrificed her life to protect this Kingdom. Eventually the Dark Guilds were driven off, but much of Fiore suffered for it. But our Kingdom stayed safe due to her spirit watching over us. Those who survived built Fairy City and Tenrou Castle in her honour, as a final resting place for our Light of Fairy Tail."

The old man sighed wistfully as he gazed upwards at the glowing castle before him. "Once a year, for a month's duration, we celebrate her life and the freedom she rewarded us. The Magnolian King hosts this gathering and allows the wealthy and the powerful inside the castle for a Grand Ball each night. He provides food and drink for the commonfolk to celebrate outside of the castle as well; it's a good holiday for all!"

"So," Jellal ventured after the man had finished his tale. "What then are the masks for?"

"Well," laughed the man, "it makes things more fun don't you think? You get commonfolk inside the castle as well as nobles. People see each other as equals."

"Isn't it dangerous for everyone to be masked?" Wendy asked boldly.

"Well no, Dark Mages can't enter Tenrou Castle. It's not possible with the magic to protect the castle." The man explained with a wink. "The masks are only required for the first week of the festival and then it's optional. But you won't get let in now without one. Go on, choose a mask if you would like!" He gestured with his arms the wide array he had before him and beckoned them forward.

Lucy eagerly went straight for a silver mask with pink satin that matched her dress and hair. Levy felt drawn to a beautiful yellow mask that complimented her dress. Wendy immediately took a blue cat-mask to show to Carla, who giggled at the sight of it. Jellal simply grabbed whatever was closest and was obviously not meant for a woman, which happened to be a white hooked-nose mask.

"So you just give away free masks?" Lucy asked as she helped Wendy tie on hers.

The old man laughed again and shook his head. "I've got magic missy, I can track who had one last. So if you don't return them I'll remember. Not many give away their masks for free, this is in good faith. Return them safe and sound tonight and I'll allow you to take a different one the next time!"

Levy exchanged glances with Lucy and grinned. They knew that if they were to come back, they would definitely be mixing up the dresses and masks.

"Well go on now, the dance will start soon. It's the first night, so the King will make a speech. You probably don't want to miss it!" The old man told them eagerly, making a 'shooing' motion with his hands as he did. "Only a limited number of commonfolk are allowed in the castle, so it's mostly merchants and the rich, but your fancy clothes should see you through."

All completely masked, the siblings smiled and waved farewell to the kindly man before setting off towards the entrance to Tenrou Castle.

"So brother," Lucy ventured quietly as they approached the guarded entrance of the castle. "What do you make of all this?"

Jellal turned to look at her, surprised at the ease and calm she was displaying. He had not seen Lucy act this way in a long time and it was a nice change. "It's a bit fantastical, don't you think?" She nodded in response. "But I'm interested in this world's history. It seems they have experienced some trouble like us, but there's was not the same kind of corruption. I also think this world is similar in that this country must have a lot of concentrated magical energy to be targeted like the man said. Edolas is not the greatest country in size, but the other nations have no magic to be used and so Father has never bothered with them." He told her, his voice dropping the closer they drew to the main entrance hall.

Lucy grasped his hand gently and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before letting go as they approached the wooden doors. Fairy Tail guards stood at attention, wearing similar uniform to the squadron that had confronted them earlier. But they merely glanced at the four's attire and masks and allowed them through.

Upon entering, all four siblings stood agape as they comprehended the beautiful set-up in the Grand Hall. Ribbons of silver, white and gold hung from the ceilings, falling in gentle waves and moving slightly as if by magic. The roof held lots of stained glass windows that provided light from the moon and stars outside, as well as the glittering magical lights on the outside of the castle. Similar lights adorned the inside, seemingly fuelled by magic.

"Jellal, look!" Wendy exclaimed, pointing out all the new sights and sounds. Jellal followed her gaze and nodded to himself. This world was something that was for sure. So much magic used for pure enjoyment and beauty. Edolas had few magic users around and most of them were employed to use against rogue mages. Jellal and his sisters had strong amounts of magic, unusual even before the world's corruption. They were not targeted for it because they helped keep the King in power and because Jellal was possibly one of the strongest mages around.

"So many people gathered! And they're dancing!" Lucy sighed, placing a hand upon her chest as she gazed on with excitement and sighed wistfully.

"And the music," crooned Levy, snuggling closer to Wendy as they both listened intently to the sounds being created from an orchestra situated in the corner of the room.

The floor layout was fairly square, with few hidden corridors and walkways. On the left was a grand banquet that had been set up with rich foods and drinks as well as seats for people to rest. On the right were lounges, where it appeared the nobles of this world leaned into one another and cast uninterested gazes on the crowd. The centre was filled with an enormous amount of people, dressed richly, poorly, modestly and grand alike. Everyone wore a mask of some kind, which gave the atmosphere an even more enchanting feel to it. What were most striking were two sets of staircases that were set on either side of the back of the Grand Hall that led up to the next floor. Upon a golden balcony were rich seatings that were currently unoccupied.

"Do you think that is where the King will address us?" Lucy asked Jellal, leaning in so he could hear her over the noise.

Jellal nodded and motioned with his hands for his sisters to follow him forward into the crowd. Lucy followed behind him, with Levy, Wendy and Carla last. An unspoken agreement seemed to have been made in which Wendy always found her hand protectively being held by one of her elder siblings.

Suddenly the orchestra ceased their music and changed the tone to something far more subtle and quiet.

The crowd hushed to a light murmuring and everyone directed their gaze upwards at the sound of trumpets from the higher balcony. Two figures came forward. One was much taller than the other, with bright blonde hair that was styled in a jagged fashion. The other was half the size of the other, having to use a stool to stand up and look out over the balcony.

A Herald made himself known from the right of the balcony, using magic to amplify his voice. "Presenting his Majesty King Makarov of Magnolia, and his highness Prince Laxus of Magnolia." He announced clearly.

With a sweeping bow the Herald moved back to allow royals the crowd's attention.

The youngest came closer, expressing a handsome face and well-tailored suit. He sported high padded shoulders on an open coat, with a white shirt beneath that was unbuttoned at the collar. His eyes seemed to reflect boredom and disinterest. It was evident that he must be Prince Laxus, because the other figure could only be King Makarov. He was a much older man with a grey moustache and a white high-collared coat with the Fairy Tail insignia on both shoulders. From the looks of it, the King and his son were the only ones in the hall not wearing masks.

The King set his gaze upon the crowd before him and nodded to himself first, before clearing his throat and announcing, "Welcome! Everyone!" His voice was slightly gravelly, but travelled well to each part of the room with the help of magic. "This is our fiftieth celebration of the sacrifice Mavis of Fairy Tail gave for us to enjoy this freedom! I, the King of Magnolia, allow this sacred castle to be open to all who would join us in commemorating this holiday. For one month, each night we will hold this festival. I encourage you all to spend time enjoying yourselves!" And with that he turned around to grab a goblet from a waiting servant and took a long draught, grinning as he did.

A roaring cheer went up from the crowd as people moved to grab food, or to grab someone's hand for a dance.

Up on the balcony, Prince Laxus hadn't moved but was being approached by two well-dressed noblemen. One had long green hair, while the other had navy blue hair styled in three points. He appeared to be deep in conversation with a beautiful woman with long, lustrous red hair. She wore a low-neck cut black satin dress that hugged her slim frame and a black satin cat mask.

"Hmm, so that's the nobility of this world?" Lucy mused, from her place between Jellal and Levy. "Can you feel their magic power?"

Jellal nodded, ignorant of the people moving around him as he gazed on intently at the figures who appeared to run the country they had stumbled upon. "They're strong, that's for sure."

A sudden commotion above startled a few of the guests, as it appeared Laxus and his companions were being confronted. A gasp escaped from both Levy and Lucy. "Look, it's _those_ guys!" Levy hissed quietly.

The woman turned around from her conversation with the Prince, showing an expression of irritation. Her eyes glinted beneath her mask as she spoke to the approaching group.

Despite the fact that they were masked, Cana and Natsu's hair was easy to identify, which meant the black haired male with them was probably Gray. They stuck close to one another as the woman and the Prince both spoke to them with sharp hand gestures. Natsu looked sheepish and subdued as he scratched his head nervously. All of them no longer wore their armour that they had been wearing previously. Instead the two men wore well-tailored suits and shirts, with Natsu's scarf being the only odd addition to the outfit. Cana was dressed in a gorgeous revealing blue gown.

"I thought when we met them that they were like elite warrior mages or something." Wendy commented from between Lucy and Levy. "I didn't actually think they were real noblemen."

All siblings nodded in unison. Jellal hadn't missed the 'Lord Natsu', but he hadn't connected him to being here and as one of those closest to the King. It seemed if they were to really find out more of this world and the magical Kingdom of Magnolia, they would be interacting with those strong nobles. He made a face in annoyance at the thought.

"Well at least they look much better dressed up like that." Levy voiced quietly with a shy smile beneath her hand.

Lucy nodded and gave a wink in response. "Yeah, the guys are very handsome." Her expression changed to one that was more curious as she placed a finger to her mouth and pondered aloud, "It's actually pretty interesting that they lead the Fairy Knights. Most guards in Edolas are bribed or blackmailed into service. Especially strong mages, Father uses them so they can't be turned against him." She turned to glance at her brother questioningly. "What do you think Jell?"

The bluenette prince shrugged and turned to match the gaze of each of his sisters. "The people in control here are powerful. We have to be very careful." He made sure they all nodded at him in acquiesce before he went on to say, "We can split up if you want, but just be really cautious of everyone. Don't reveal too much of yourselves, the masks will help."

Levy and Lucy clutched each other's hands with matching grins. Wendy gave a happy 'whoop', while she cuddled Carla to her.

Jellal turned to his youngest sister and narrowed his eyes. Wendy stopped her smiling and glanced up at him pleadingly. "Wendy, I only ask that you stay in my sight, and make sure you can see me too." The prince then smiled at the white cat in her arms. "Keep her out of mischief Carla." Carla nodded solemnly in response.

With one final nod to his siblings, Jellal wandered away into the crowd with Wendy following. Levy and Lucy exchanged grins from beneath their masks and then both proceeded to move off together.


	4. Curious Happenings

**Author's Note:**

Thanks so far for the reviews and follows :)

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Curious Happenings**

* * *

It appeared the dance had officially begun because all the nobles on the second floor were moving down the stairs, with even Prince Laxus amongst them. They briskly chose dance partners at random. King Makarov stayed above, grinning happily while he spoke to some guests with a bottle of wine in his hands.

Levy had split from Lucy somehow amongst the crowd, but the bluenette princess wasn't fussed. They were both strong women who had survived the brutality of their father's court; this was a walk in the park compared to it. If anything, she was excited by the prospect of behaving like a normal person, without any guise or persona displayed. Levy was very bright and used to have a sunny disposition. If she had lived through the chaos that had killed the rest of her family and Lucy had perished with them, she doubted she would have continued to live on. Only if for a night, she was determined to have fun and enjoy herself.

She spied Gray moving near her. He wore a pearl covered mask that matched the white shirt he was wearing beneath his suit. His ebony hair almost sparkled beneath the magical lights of the Grand Hall.

Levy turned away after her swift observation as she was curious about all the guests and was trying to gather information for Jellal. However she quickly noticed his movement became more deliberate as he appeared to be moving towards her, where at first he seemed to be moving through the crowd at random.

He drew close to her, smiling slightly. "I thought I recognised that blue hair." He voiced aloud.

Levy smiled sweetly and nodded, adding a small curtsy in respect. "You must be Lord Gray from before, thank you for helping us."

It had slipped her mind that she wouldn't be able to be as subtle as she hoped, because the Fairy Tail Knights had seen her and her siblings outfits. Despite the masks, she was obviously easy to identify due to her blue hair. She hoped Lucy at least wouldn't be recognised so quickly. Jellal hadn't seemed too concerned with seeing that the Knights had shown up here as hosts, but it was in their interests to reveal as little about themselves as possible.

Gray bowed and extended his hand forward, while his other arm hid behind his back. "We didn't do that much, but if you're feeling generous, would you accept this dance?"

His tone of voice was friendly and inviting and so Levy smiled and took his hand.

"I will." She replied, as she allowed him to lead her away into the crowd.

* * *

Wendy and Carla could see Jellal not far off, who was not taking any dance requests and instead stood aloof from the crowd. He had refused to take anything to drink just in case and watched closely as the guests moved about from the dancing to the lounges.

"Despite his intentions, he's kind of standing out." Carla muttered close to Wendy's ear.

The youngest princess giggled and nodded. "It's his blue hair, there aren't many here with the colours we have back home." She was careful not to mention their home world's name.

Suddenly, Cara stiffened from her spot on Wendy's shoulder. Wendy could feel the tension and sudden fear within her friend's body.

"Carla, what's wrong?" She asked quietly, determined not to draw attention to herself.

The white cat stayed silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "That woman over there." She pointed with her paw in the direction she meant.

Wendy glanced up and frowned in confusion as a beautiful young woman with long-white hair brushed past the crowd near them. She was quickly intercepted by Prince Laxus, who stopped her in her path with a quick few words and a gesture with his right hand. He stood close to her, which from a distance seemed to be intimidating. Not long after the exchange he took her hand and led her into a dance. Their movements appeared rigid and wrought with tension.

"Her scent, it's the same as the one near the portal!" Carla exclaimed in a hushed tone as she realised the significance of what she was saying.

Wendy gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in surprise. "Are you sure Carla?"

"Positive." The white cat replied. "We need to tell Jellal!"

* * *

Jellal knew he wasn't doing a great job of blending in. He wasn't too concerned because the citizens of this Kingdom seemed to trust in the magic of Mavis and Castle Tenrou completely. He might look a bit suss as he milled about, but as he had been allowed inside he knew they wouldn't believe him capable of evil intent.

He was unable to bring himself to dance. He hadn't for years and especially not since his mother died. Jellal allowed his sisters the freedom to enjoy themselves for this night, but he didn't plan on participating. He was however; utterly fascinated by the range of magical power and abilities this world seemed to have. He could detect it from many different people all around him in varying capacities. The similarities between here and Edolas were surprising. It was like this world and his own were mirror images, except that an unknown corruption had plagued his own.

The prince sighed and broke himself away from his thoughts. He glanced around and had the funny feeling that he was being watched. Wary now, he turned his head and found himself meeting the gaze of the red-headed noblewoman that had been near the Prince, across the crowd.

For a split second he could see shock in her expression even with her mask, but she quickly hid it so that her face was blank and expressionless. He wondered if he had imagined seeing it. As she then turned away to talk to a man beside her, he turned away and shook his head in confusion. The whole exchange had taken less than a few seconds and yet Jellal had a feeling that it had been important to the woman for some reason.

He pondered the encounter as he turned back to the crowd. As he looked up, he could see through some of the glass ceilings that the moon was lower in the sky, which meant it was past midnight. Jellal let a hand stray through his blue hair, as he gathered his thoughts.

He sensed Wendy before she reached him and was unphased when she suddenly appeared and impatiently tugged on his coat to get his attention. "Jell, Carla and I need to talk to you." She explained hurriedly.

Jellal broke away from his reflection and placed his hand reassuringly on her head. "Calm down," he told her in a kind voice.

Wendy swallowed nervously and then nodded. "That white-haired woman, the one that was dancing with the prince, Carla said her scent is the same as the one we found at the portal."

His eyes widened in surprise and he swiftly looked around to see if she was in sight. That particular information was certainly not anything he had expected from Wendy. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

Carla crossed her arms before chest. "Yes I am; my nose doesn't lie. It's the same smell, for whatever reason."

Jellal nodded to himself, biting his lip as he took in their words. "Alright," he said at length, "I believe you Carla. We need to find her then. Stay close to me now." He instructed them both carefully.

They both voiced their agreement and followed close behind him as he led them from the throng of people, to a more open space where they could keep an eye out for the white-haired woman.

"It's really strange Jell, she gives off the faint feeling that she's really strong magically, but at the same time it's almost like she has no magical power," the youngest princess told him as they walked.

"Hmm," the bluenette prince murmured. "That is strange indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy had spent the night trying certain foods and dancing. She had danced with men and women both. The evening was enjoyable and she was thoroughly enchanted with the atmosphere. She had not been approached by any of the Fairy Knights and assumed she blended in with everyone else. That fact had suited her nicely, as she wasn't concerned with making herself noticed. She spent far too much time in view for her Father who scrutinized every move she made, and so the fact that she was not drawing attention to herself was a liberating one.

She now lingered by one of the banquet tables, idly nibbling at a sweet biscuit while she kept an eye on the crowd. Occasionally she would see flashes of blue hair through the mass of people, which would belong to Levy or Jellal. She hadn't seen Wendy much at all but knew and trusted that Jellal would keep an eye out for her.

The blonde princess brushed away strands of gold that had fallen out of their hair pins during the evening.

"Good evening," said a voice from beside her.

Lucy jumped in surprise. The hand she was using to fix her hair had flicked across her face in her shock and her hair fell away from her neat pins. She hurriedly attempted to fix her hair once more and glanced down.

A young woman stood almost nervously beside her, with her hands clasped in front of her. She wore no mask, instead showed bright green eyes and a friendly smile. Her blonde hair fell in waves around her face, with two feathers sprouting from her hair which covered her ears. She was wearing a cute pink and white dress with flowing ribbons.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." The girl told her in a soft voice.

At a second glance Lucy thought the woman might actually be older than her despite her stature. "Eh-h, that's okay," Lucy felt herself slowly calm down as she re-gathered her thoughts. "I just didn't even feel you approach." She explained breathlessly.

The woman cocked her head to the side with a faintly amused expression.

"May I know your name?" Lucy asked politely, flashing a pretty smile as she did.

"Oh, didn't you know?" The girl questioned instead, "For the first week when we have to have masks it's considered impolite to ask someone their name." She then leant forward with a wink to whisper, "it ruins the mystery."

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth as she squeaked in surprise. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

The girl laughed, her voice projecting a beautiful melodic sound. "That's alright." Her hands rested behind her as she took a step back. "I'll answer you anyway, my name is Mavis Vermillion."

Lucy smiled in response. "Thank you for telling me," she replied and then suddenly paused, as she had a thought. "Did you say Mavis?"

Mavis did not reply directly, instead she gave Lucy a friendly wave. "I'm so glad everyone can enjoy this festival. Thank you for coming." And with that she wandered off into the crowd, seemingly vanishing into the sea of people.

The blonde princess stood there in shock, unsure of what she had just witnessed.

* * *

Jellal and Wendy had scoured the area, intent on finding this mysterious woman with the suspicious scent.

They had eventually tried all sections of the Grand Hall where the majority of people were and had come to the conclusion that she wasn't there anymore.

"We could try some of the side rooms; there are bathrooms and resting rooms for sick people." Carla mentioned from Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy blinked and said, "How do you know that?"

"When the King was addressing you, I snuck off to suss this place out. Nobody looks up for flying cats." Carla explained proudly.

Jellal smiled in approval. "Alright, we'll do a quick sweep of the room and then attempt to find Lucy and Levy."

They moved away from the Grand Hall, walking through open archways that were guarded. They weren't stopped so they assumed Carla was right and that there were areas open for the public for the festival.

It took them a while, but eventually they spotted a flash of white hair moving around a corner in one of the hallways. Jellal immediately picked up his pace, not calling out to draw attention to them. Wendy and Carla attempted to follow him, however with his much longer stride they rapidly lost him from sight.

As they drew closer to the corner where Jellal had disappeared, Wendy could begin to hear voices. She picked up on Jellal's tone, which so far seemed calm and sensible, which she took as a good sign.

"Is there something you need?" She heard a woman's voice ask.

Jellal murmured something low in response so that Wendy couldn't make out his answer.

"Look, I have no idea what you are talking abou-," the woman explained, cutting off mid-sentence as Wendy turned the corner. She saw that Jellal had found her and was confronting her in the middle of a corridor. The woman at first seemed only slightly startled at Wendy's appearance. However her eyes widened and she gasped loudly as her hand reached to her mouth once she had actually acknowledged the young princess.

"You two!" She exclaimed softly.

Jellal reached forward and grasped her wrist firmly, drawing her attention back to him. "You recognise us?" He asked her in a dangerous tone.

"Brother…"Wendy warned from where she stood safely behind him.

"It's your hair colour!" The woman went on, brushing away stray white hairs that had fallen across her face. She appeared in shock, with wide eyes and her mouth agape. "What are you doing here? You have to go back!" Wendy thought she was genuinely upset at their appearance and she was curious to know why.

"What do you mean?" Jellal demanded, shaking her arm forcefully.

The woman didn't appear too concerned with Jellal's persistence. She completely ignored the ache that was beginning in her wrist and instead went on to ask, "You're from Edolas right?"

The bluenette prince let her go for a moment, taken completely aback by her statement. Wendy tugged on his coat timidly, trying to draw his attention away from the woman.

"How do you know that?" He demanded once more, although he no longer attempted to touch her. Instead his other arm reached back to take Wendy's hand and keep her close to him in a protective gesture.

"The blue hair, I remember it." The woman explained quickly. Her blue eyes beneath the mask glistened with urgency as she told them, "Your highnesses, if you don't return to your world before dawn, you'll be stuck here until the next night."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I've thrown in a few "unknowns" but they aren't too hard to guess. And no, I'm not shipping for Levy and Gray; he was the easiest to match with Levy for a dance that was all.

- Mae.


End file.
